Revenge and Love
by Lover2324
Summary: Rewrittin and fixed.. bella is a bounty hunter searching for her families killer.. better summery inside.. rated M for drug and alcohol abuse, lemons in later chapters, and violence.. UNDER 18 Dont Read..
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so some of u have mentioned my grammer and spelling and i have decided to repost the chapters i already have done.. i went thru and fixed what was wrong.. i am workin on my next chapter just be patiant i have two toddlers and its hard to stay at the computer for longer then an hour without one of them smackin at the keyboard or wantin my attention.. plus i have two other stories im tryin to update as well.. anyways reviews r welcome.. any ideas u wanna see happen PM me and ill give credit where credit is due.. thanks**

**For those who have not read this story.. Bella is a bounty hunter on a mission to kill the man who killed her family.. while doing jobs for her boss she meets and falls for the southern cowboy with a bad rep but something is amiss and its up to bella to figure out the puzzle.. will her cowboy be next on her killers list or will bella get him before he gets her and those she loves..**

**Songs r in italic so u knw whats the song and whats the story**

**texts r in bold print u will knw what they r **

**bellas good side is italics**

**bellas bad side is in bold italics...**

**Hope you all enjoy remember i do not own the characters not all of them anyways they belong to mrs stephanie meyers.. the cabbie shaun is my own creation tho**

**the songs go to the artists..**

**Now one to the story...**

Chapter One: Unexpected Package

There is nothing in this life for me. I make it seem like I live with no fear but that's not true. I fear so much I sleep with a 9mm under my pillow, loaded and ready to shoot. My life has not been an easy one but I still live and that is what is important to me. I live for two reasons. One to find the son of a bitch who murdered my family and two to keep a promise I made to my mom. I still have nightmares about that night.

****_Memory****_

_ I had just turned 18 and was having a nice time with my mom, dad and little brother Jacob. I was getting ready to go out with my two best friends Angela and Jessica. I was upstairs in the bathroom putting on my make-up when I heard it, glass shattering and my dad yelling at someone._

_My dad was a very respectable man. He was the chief of the police in the small town we lived in. Forks Washington was the one place we thought was safe of the crimes committed that night. Even though he was chief of police it did not stop the man from murdering my family._

_As silently as I could I turned off the bathroom light and opened the door a crack to peek out of it. What I saw scared me shitless. My dad was standing at the bottom of the steps facing a younger man. He was a blond man with his in a ponytail and even though he looked like he was nice he was anything but. He was telling my dad something that I couldn't hear but my dad looked like he was trying to protect everyone by talking the man down. Then I hit a bottle on the tub and it fell and the man eyes snapped up to mine. I will never forget those eyes. They were an emerald green but as soon as he realized I was there his eyes went to black._

_"Run baby!" my dad yelled and in that second I slammed the door and locked it. I looked around for an escape and noticed the window. I could climb out of it and run to get help. I headed for the window and opened it. I heard the door handle jiggle and instantly climbed out the window and jumped to the tree._

_"I'm going to kill you and your family you little bitch." the intruder yelled as he tried to get the bathroom door open._

_I climbed down the tree as fast as I could and ran into the woods behind my house in hopes to sneak over to the neighbor's house to call the cops or someone who could help. As I was making my way over I heard three gun shots and then watched as three people walked out of my house like nothing happened at all._

_The first was the guy with the ponytail. The second was a red headed women, she was looking in the darkness but then hoped into the car that was there. The third was an African American man who looked to be disappointed. When they were all in the car they speed away. As soon as they were out of sight, I ran into the house. My mom was the first one I saw she had a gunshot wound in the chest but she wasn't dead. Not yet anyway. I started to ball like a little baby at that moment. I dropped to my knees and looked around. Jacob my 16 year old brother had a gunshot to the head so I knew he was dead. When I saw my dad I almost died myself. It looked like he had been beat then put out of his misery._

_"Mom, can you hear me?" I asked as I tried to feel for her pulse._

_"Bella, honey I need you to promise me something…." my mom was dying and I could do nothing to stop it. She suddenly started coughing which led me to believe that she was shot in her lung._

_"Mom, save your breath…" I whispered to her but she shook her head._

_"No. Promise me you will live a happy life and find a good man to take care of you. Live and find love…" she started coughing again. "I love you honey."_

_"I love you to mommy." I started to ball as her eyes went lifeless. Then I heard the sirens._

_**** End memory****_

I was pulled from my memories from a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone and I don't do visitors.

I got up out of bed and grabbed my pistol from under my pillow. I have learned to be extremely quite I don't make noise at all and I barely ever have a light on that way people can't see me and it appears that I am not home. I walked up to my door and causally looked out my peep hole. It was a delivery guy. I don't remember ordering anything and I don't have any jobs coming up for another week. I refuse to open the door.

"Who's it from?" I asked speaking through the door, while watching the man through the peep hole. He looked to be around my age at least which would put him at around 25. He had brown hair and was skinny, not much to him at all and defiantly not a threat to me. He looked a little confused as he looked at the package.

"It doesn't say ma'am." he replied.

"Do I have to sign anything?" I asked skeptical. Very few people knew where I lived well 4 to be exact, my boss Carlisle and his wife Esme, my partner Emmett and his wife Rosalie.

"No ma'am you don't." the delivery boy stated. This made me a little bit happy.

"Then drop it and leave." I said in a harsh tone to get my point across. He did as told and left it by the door as soon as he left I opened the door just a bit and pulled the box inside. I picked the box up and walked down the dark hallway to my bathroom.

The only light I ever really turned on was my bathroom light because there were no windows in my bathroom. I set the box down on the toilet and inspected it. It didn't have anything on it but my address. That's kind of strange. I plucked my cell phone out and dialed Emmett's number. He picked up after two rings.

"Bells what can I do for you?" Just his voice calmed me down a bit. He was like an older brother more than he was a partner and I knew I could trust him if no one else.

"Hey brother bear, I just got a package. You didn't send me anything did you?" I knew he didn't but I wanted to be sure.

"Na, why did you get something today you wasn't supposed to?" he sounded a little worried. He knew no one knew where I lived but him and boss man.

"I don't know. It has my name on it but no return address." I looked the box over again. I didn't want to open it because whoever had sent it knew where I was which was impossible cense I had 6 different address and this one was not on the list at all.

"Don't open it! It could be something dangerous. I'll be over in a minute." I didn't have a chance to respond before he hung up.

Twenty minutes later and Emmett was knocking on my door with his secret knock that only I knew. It was how I knew it was him. I opened the door slightly just to be sure and let him in.

"Where is it?" one thing I loved about Emmett was when things where serious he got right down to it.

"Where do you think?" he knew I spent my time in the bathroom cense there were no windows. There might not be windows but I felt safe there and what no one knew was that I owned the apartment under me, under a different name, I had an escape route from this room to a very loaded gun room below. No one not even Emmett knew it but me.

Emmett walked back to the bathroom and looked at the box like it was a bomb and he was trying to defuse it. I didn't really want to know what was in it. I have spent a good portion of my adulthood searching for the asshole that killed my family. I have figured some things out like his first name. James and I hate that name now. Just thinking about that night got my blood boiling. I put the thoughts in the back of my head and focused on the present. Emmett was still looking at the box. I wanted to know what was in it. I noticed that it wasn't that heavy so I don't think it's a bomb or anything.

"Just open it." I said annoyed. Sometimes Emmett could be a little to protective. Emmett gritted his teeth and pulled out one of his pocket knives. He slowly sliced the tape on top of the box and opened the lid. He let out a deep growl.

As I peered over his shoulder I seen what had made him growl and my breath became ragged. It was the first time in a long time that I had felt fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note: ****Songs r in italic so u knw whats the song and whats the story**

**texts r in bold print u will knw what they r **

**bellas good side is italics**

**bellas bad side is in bold italics...**

**Hope you all enjoy remember i do not own the characters not all of them anyways they belong to mrs stephanie meyers.. the cabbie shaun is my own creation tho**

**the songs go to the artists..**

**Now one to the story...**

Chapter 2: Secret Rooms

"What the fuck?" Emmett looked a little dumbfounded and looked to me for answers.

I looked in horror as my family looked at me. Inside the box was a picture of my family smeared in blood. There smiling faces sent a shock wave of pain through me and I almost fell to my knees. I picked up the picture and was lost in my own world as I remembered the day this picture was taken. It was the day before my birthday and I had just got a new camera and I wanted a picture of my family for my album. They were so happy. I was brought out of my memory to Emmett saying my name.

"Bella, there's more." His eyes where sad and there was fear in them. I have never seen Emmett look so weak.

I looked back in the box and inside was my mother's locket, my dad's police badge and my brother's leather bracelet with the engraving of a wolf on it. It didn't make any sense though because I had these things in a box in my room. I pulled the things out and shot a look at Emmett. I didn't understand what was going on but I had a pretty good Idea.

"Emmett I need to check something. Will you stay here I'm just going to my room real quick?" I gave him a pleading look and he nodded to me once. I ran out of the bathroom and down to my room. I got to my closet and took a deep breath. If what I knew was missing was, I would have to move. I opened my closet and grabbed the box on the top shelf. I wanted to ripe the box open but I decided that I would need Emmett to do it for me. I am strong but I don't think I am that strong to open up my past.

I walked back to the bathroom without looking up. When I walked in Emmett was looking at the photo of my family.

"The things in that box where in this box Emmett. And if this box is missing those things it means that my past is coming back for Me." my voice was shaky and it didn't sound like mine.

"Bella, this is your family isn't it?" Emmett new some of my story but not the whole thing, he really only knew I was looking for the assholes who killed my family.

"Yes, will you open this for me?" I placed the box in Emmett's hands and turned my back to him. "I don't think I'm strong enough to open it." I almost whispered. I knew he was opening it because I could hear the lid lifting off of the box.

"Bella there is nothing in here but an envelope with your name on it." Emmett sounded a little confused. I wasn't confused at all. I turned quickly and snatched the letter from Emmett. I opened it carefully and pulled out Pictures of me. One was of me sleeping, another was of me sitting at a restaurant, and others where me running in the park or walking in a store. I kind of freaked me out. The one of me sleeping had to have been old because where I was now all my windows where nailed shut. I don't even know why but I guess because lately I have been really paranoid. Guess I know why now. The others where resent so I suppose it was because he couldn't get into my house. Which means he stole the things from my box a while ago without me knowing it. I looked to Emmett and handed him the pictures while I opened the letter.

**Dearest Bella,**

**This must be quite the surprise if I do say so myself. I hope you like my gifts. It took me a little bit to find you so I could give them back. Your probably wondering how I found you. Well that's my little secret. I have been thinking a lot about you lately. The one that got away from me, you won't the next time. I want you to know that know that I know where you are you won't be able to hide from me. The first time I came to kill you, you got lucky, you won't be the next time. So be sure to keep that 9mm locked and loaded because you might need it. And I promise to take my time killing you this time. Until we meet again.**

**James**

I knew it was him. He said I was lucky. Well not so much. He was trying to scare me into leaving so he could get to me. But not in this life time, I won't run anymore. This son of a bitch was going to pay for what he did all those years ago. I will not run. I will not hide. I will be prepared. I heard a low growl and then realized where it had come from. It rumbled deep in my chest. Emmett stared at me like I was crazy. I grumbled and handed him the letter. A minute and a half later He growled also.

"You need to get out of here, move or something. It's not safe…" I cut him off to me my place was the safest place I could be.

"No. I will not run and hide. I'm going to stay right here. My place is the safest place I know." I argued but I knew he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"You are not safe here. The guy has pictures of you sleeping. You can come live with Rose and I then I can protect you." he was so much like a brother. But you piss him of and it's like irritating a bear while there hungry.

"Emmett I know you mean well but I'm safer here and I can prove it." I didn't give him a chance to argue more I got in the shower and turned the soap dish and the wall opened behind me to reveal a set of steps. Emmett's mouth dropped. "Come on its time you see this." I walked down the first few steps and let Emmett walk around me and down the steps. I hit the light switches and the door shut and lights came on right after we were sealed in. I followed Emmett down the stairs and hit another switch to open another door. The door led to a room right below my apartment. I heard Emmett gasp as he saw the Guns hanging on the wall, all of them where loaded and ready to shoot. There where knives and weapons everywhere.I did the room myself so no one knew about it but me and know Emmett knew.

"You can't tell anyone about this room. You have to promise me that." I said softly but with a tone that meant I mean business. I turned and glared at me.

"Are you waiting on a war or something? And just because you have all these weapons doesn't mean you're safe. What if you lose your cell or leave it and you can't call anyone or he knows your car or you don't have money to get out of town or something. Then what are you going to do." He had a point but like always I was ahead of him again. I smirked at him and walked over to the tool box that set in the corner. I opened the top drawer and pulled out 5 cell phones, all active all filled with money and all untraceable, then put them all back. I opened the second drawer and pulled out about 50 grand worth of money then put that back too. I opened the third drawer and grab 4 sets of keys. I was going to show him these. He would probably nut in his pants.

"Come on. You always think I'm not prepared for anything. I'll prove it to you." I walked to the opposite wall and pulled an empty hook. One of the walls opened up to an elevator. That thing cost me a pretty penny but it was worth it and only I could access it. There was only one button to push and it went down to a secret garage. Emmett stepped in and looked really annoyed by me. I chuckled and hit the button when we got to the bottom the doors open to my babies. The first was my pride a Nissan Skyline. It goes 0 to 60 in 5.1 seconds. I painted it black with a midnight blue flake. My fastest car is my Dodge Hennessey Viper Venom 800tt. It goes 0 to 60 in 2.7 seconds. It's all black good for night driving with no lights. Then there was my all black Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R. It can get up to speeds of 200mph. I have only gotten it up to about 170mph. Last but not least was my Jeep Wrangler. All black as well. I dropped a new motor into it last year it does great off road.

I could see Emmett's surprise at my cars. He looked back at me then back at the cars, made me giggle a little bit.

"Bella why didn't you tell me you had these babies. Damn!" I watched as he eyed my bike. I loved that bike and I knew how to handle it. "You can ride that thing?"

"Yes. Very well too." was all I said to that comment. We spent a good while talking about cars till I started getting a little worked up. I was on edge from today's events and I needed a calming agent.

"Come on Emmett lets head back up. I need to get this Edginess under control." Emmett looked at me confused for a minute before it actually kicked in. And he followed me back up to my gun room. He was getting ready to head up the stairs to my apartment when I walked over to my tool box and opened the very top of it.

"Good god that's a lot of fucking weed." Emmett yelled when he spotted my stash. I kept it down here because no one could get to it without me knowing. Emmett only ever saw blunts already rolled and ready to smoke. I pulled out a box that already had blunts rolled in it and pulled two out then put the box back, locked up my tool box, and headed back up stairs. Emmett reminded me of a puppy waiting on a treat. It made me laugh. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple drinks and then handed one of the blunts to Emmett but quickly snatched it back remembering Rosalie.

"Hold it, didn't Rose tell you no more smoking?" I questioned

"Yea, but what she doesn't know won't kill me?" If Rose found out I let him get high she was going to kill me first.

"Alright but if she does your on your own and I didn't give it to you. Got it?" he nodded once and I handed him the blunt. As customary when Emmett and I smoke we sparked them at the same time. After two or three hits I started to mellow out a little and Emmett started gee kin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Note: for the songs id advise u to listen to the song so u dont have to read the lyrics.. i had to put the whole song so that i could write the story around it.. thats how i do things so ull have to deal with it..**

**Songs r in italic so u knw whats the song and whats the story**

**texts r in bold print u will knw what they r **

**bellas good side is italics**

**bellas bad side is in bold italics...**

**Hope you all enjoy remember i do not own the characters not all of them anyways they belong to mrs stephanie meyers.. the cabbie shaun is my own creation tho**

**the songs go to the artists..**

**Now one to the story...**

Chapter 3 fighting demons

A couple more hits and I started to see my demons again. It happens every time I start seeing my past, every son of a bitch that I had to hunt down, the mother fucker that killed my family. Suddenly I had the urge to pop a couple of oxy's to make these demons stop from taking over my brain. It's like I just couldn't get away from this asshole James. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face. I could see every detail, that smirking evil smile. Those emerald green eyes that turned black when he seen me that night, that blond hair and ponytail. I felt sick. I could never get that asshole out of my head. He was always there. Now he was even more so, now he was basically stalking me. Sometimes I wish that I would have died instead of my family or if anything else, with them.

_**Stop thinking about this prick so much.**_

_How can I he's back and coming for me._

_**Yea but you can protect yourself and get him before he gets you.**_

_Good Idea, kill him before he kills me._

I looked over at Emmett who was talking. Shit way to go Bella, get fucked up and completely ignore your best friend. I hadn't heard a thing he was talking about. I focused in on him.

"So I was thinking maybe we could…" I tuned him out again as my demon played with me. He was smirking at me. Looking at me like it was his soul purpose to kill me. I needed to get off the edge I was on. I suddenly stood up and looked down at Emmett. We were in the living room now with candles lit. It was nothing romantic about it I just never used lights in the main part of the house.

"Hold that though, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I walked to the bathroom, closed and locked the door before turning on the light. I went straight to the shower and went down stairs to my other room. I had a stash of drugs in the top of my tool box, just a bunch of shit to keep my head on and the demons at bay. I dug around in the top of my tool box until I found my bag of oxys and popped a couple. I checked my stashes to make sure I didn't have to call my dealer to re up yet. I figured I had enough to last about 2 months but I would re up in a couple of days just to be sure.

My dealer was an okay guy. His name is Felix. We have this whole situation on lock down. He doesn't know who I am. I had to arrest him a couple times for bail jumping so I knew him he just didn't know me. All he knew of me was that my name was Alisa Mason. I had to give him a fake name so he wouldn't know who I was. I had a locker in a bus station with no cameras. I would call him tell him what I needed and he would put it in the locker. I would pick it up take it home to make sure everything was strait then I would go back with the money I owed him and a little extra for good measure. That's how I kept him on the leash, when he fucked up though I would get his ass.

After I finished up what I needed to do I went back up stairs and washed up a little bit. The oxys where starting to kick in so I started to feel really good. I walked back in the living room and Emmett was on the phone with someone. I had caught the end of the conversation.

"Yea I got it... Ok... Yea we will be there... Ok bye." he hung up and looked up to me with a smirk on his face.

I was confused for a bit. I didn't know who he was talking to. It could have been Carlisle with a job or Rose wanting something from us. Either way I had to ask.

"Who was that?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"It was Carlisle. He says he got a call from his buddy Aro. Aro has been trying to catch this guy for jumping bail. Funny thing is he has been trying to get him for about 6 months, but every time he gets close dude just kind of drops from the earth. He's from Texas. Carlisle mentioned that you could probably catch him in a day. Aro asked if you could so that's what we get to do tonight." He laughed a little bit. "Anyways Carlisle found out that the guy is going to be at this club down town. So with that said we need to come up with a plan. What do you think master mind?"

I thought about it for a minute. This guy was obviously smart and knew how to observe his surroundings. This just might be one of my toughest cases so far. That's good though I love a challenge. The oxys I took where starting to kick in more. I started going numb all over. My mind was racing with ideas, most where of how to catch my newly found stalker/murderer, though he wasn't newly found. I also had a good idea of how to catch this bail jumper from Texas but I would have to know way more about him.

"Well I have a couple ideas but first and for most I suggest we go to the office to get briefed on this Texan." Emmett was nodding his head way too much. Maybe I shouldn't have smoked with him this early.

"I'm going to go get ready."

I got up and headed to my room to get my clothes for tonight. I picked out my Bourgeoisie dress. It came to mid-thigh, had lace around the abdomen and back. It was black. I wore my simple black stilettos with it. I also picked out my favorite Victoria Secret lingerie. It was a Balconet demi bra set, black. I jumped in for a quick shower. I was still fucked up but I have learned how to hide it if I'm fucked up. I got out the shower and got ready for the night. I never put on much make-up just the basic smoky eye and lip gloss. Then I let my hair dry naturally to give it the waves I want for when it's down. Last but not least I slipped on my necklace, a simple white gold cross and chain. There wasn't much to it but it was a gift from my brother so I where it whenever I go out. I looked myself over in the mirror and I have to say I looked like sex on a stick. Nobody was going to be able to keep their eyes off me. Suddenly I felt very confident that this guy was going to be in my custody by the end of the night. I walked out of the bathroom to where Emmett was sitting in the living room. He wasn't paying attention so I cleared my throat. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Well what do you think? Will it work for bait the snake?" I smiled and turned around. Emmett was up and standing next to me in no time at all.

"You look sexy as hell, Bells. Are we ready to go?" I looked at Emmett and I could see the lust in his eyes. He wouldn't touch me and I knew it. He loved Rose way to much but that also didn't stop him from fantasying about me while doing her. On more than one occasion I had to give him outfits for Rose to wear.

"Yea let's go see Dr. C and get updated." Emmett grabbed my arm and led me out the house but not before I made sure everything was secure. When we got out side I made Emmett drive so I could pull up to the club in a taxi a little bit after him. When we got to Carlisle's Esme was making lunch, sandwiches, and my favorite. After Emmett and I got done eating we went to see Carlisle in his office. He was sitting at his desk doing paper work.

"So what's with this guy, that nobody can catch his  
ass?" I never like to beat around the bush. I always tend to get right to the point. Carlisle must not have herded us come in because he looked up startled. He smiled and lust filled his eyes. I looked down and cussed myself. That is going to be a distraction. He hadn't started talking yet so I cleared my throat.

"Oh yea…Um….This guy's name is Jasper Whitlock. Here is his picture. He is going to be at Club Forbidden tonight. I don't know what time people usually start to show so maybe get there before him and then do whatever it is you do to catch these creeps." He started to look through his papers again but he never said what the guy did to get into trouble.

"So are you going to tell me what his crime was?" Carlisle looked up to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Bella I really don't know. It wasn't in his paper work but I am working on pulling his record so as soon as I know you will." he then went back to his paper work.

I looked at Emmett and he shrugged and I let out a deep sigh and headed for the door. Before I closed the door I looked back at Carlisle.

"Find out before I catch this guy. I'm not going to cuff him until I know his crime." with that I left.

I went and found Emmett in the kitchen talking to Esme. It was about 7:30 pm and we were going to head to the club at 8:30pm. Just enough time to smoke a blunt to calm my nerves. But to do that we would have to leave now.

"Emmett come on let's get going." I walked out the front door with Emmett hot on my tail.

On the way to the club I stared at the picture of this guy Jasper. He was actually kind of hot. He had dirty blond hair. It was shaggy like he just got out of bed from a long night of sex, his eyes where what caught me and I'd like to see them in person. They were a grey color. It was like you could see all his emotions in them. I memorized the photo and then put it in the glove box. While Emmett wasn't paying attention I popped a couple more Oxy and then pulled out a blunt and sparked it. As soon as it was lit Emmett's head snapped to look at me and he plastered a big grin on his face. I took another hit and Emmett hit a back road and pulled over. We passed it back and forth, in silence, till it was gone. My body was numb by the time we got to the club. I had Emmett drop me off then ride around for another half hour before he came in. I walked to the door and the bouncer let me in while he ogled me and the patrons in the line, the girls anyway, groaned. I walked in and went to the bar easily scanning the area and searching for the two people I was looking for. I didn't see him yet or the one I needed to find tonight. I whistled for the bartender he looked down the bar and smiled.

"What can I do you for, sexy?" He eyed me up and down. I smiled.

"Get me a Jack on the rocks please. Oh and don't be greedy, and how about 4 shots of ." I looked around and 3 guys were staring at me from the bar and most on the dance floor had their eyes on me. I smiled and turned back to the bartender who had just put my drinks on the bar. I took all four shot quickly then drank my glass of Jack in a matter of 2 minutes. The bartenders jaw dropped.

"Mmm I love a girl who knows what she likes." I smiled and handed him a hundred and walked away. I walked by the dance floor and then it happened my song came on and I just had to dance.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_

_The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I dropped to the floor and came up slowly shaking my ass from side to side on my way up. Some guy came up behind to dance with me but I danced away from him.

_Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

A couple people made a small circle around me. As I danced I seen Jasper walk in he hadn't noticed me yet so I kept on dancing.

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,_

_this crazy all night spendin my dough_

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go_

_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show_

_So sexual, she was flexible_

_Professional, drinkin X and oh_

_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I_

_Whoa Did I think I seen shorty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm makin it snow_

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll_

_Imma say that I prefer them no clothes_

_I'm into that, I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me, I gave her more_

_Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I tried really hard not to look at him but I kept sneeking peeks to keep an eye on him.

_Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Hey Shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans full of gwap And they ready for Shones Cadillacs_

_Maybachs for the sexy grown Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

He got a beer from the bartender and turned and that's when our eyes meet till I looked away like I wasn't looking at him.

_One stack (come on) Two stacks (come on) Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)_

_What you think I'm playin baby girl I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder_

_I knew it was over, that Henny and Cola Got me like a Soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her So lucky oo me,_

_I was just like a clover Shorty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her, Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_

_The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants and the_

_Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]_

_She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I got real low and bounced a little bit the came back up slow and did it a couple more times than shock my hips and did some turns.

_Whoa Shawty_

_Yea she was worth the money_

_Lil mama took my cash, and I ain't want it back,_

_The way she bit that rag, got her them paper stacks,_

_Tattoo above her crack, I had to handle that,_

_ I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin_

_They be want it two in the mornin_

_I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin_

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop_

_Shorty did that pop and lock, Had to break her off that gwap_

I did the pop and lock and then went down to the floor and looked in Jaspers direction.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_

_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_

_The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo]_

_Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I was coming back up from the floor shaking my ass when I saw him watching me. Jasper was still standing at the bar staring at me. I had a thin layer of sweat on me when I was done the dance. The next song came on it was poker face so I decided to make myself known. I locked eyes with him and danced a seductive way to keep his attention on me.

_Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

I kept my eyes locked with his licking my lips every time I dropped to the ground, his eyes never leaving mine.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face(Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face(Mum mum mum mah)_

I watched as he downed his beer and walked over to me. He stood right in front of me just watching as I danced around him. Every now and again I would let my hand trail along his waist. Every time there was an electric shock that would spark in my fingers and down my spine. These pills where fucking me up and I was horny as fuck.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face(Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face(Mum mum mum mah)_

Finally he put his hands on my hips and watched as my body rubbed against his. I could see the lust in those smoky eyes from the picture. They were even better in person.

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my,Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

With his hands still on my hips I turned to grind my ass up against him. And I felt his hardness which made me wet.

_Can't read my,Can't read my_

_ No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my,Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)_

Right when I knew the song was about to end I turned and walked away from him and back to the bar. The song ended as soon as I got to the bar. I looked at the bartender and ordered the same thing I got last time. I started with my shots again. By the time I got to the second one I felt hands on my hips. Then the sexy drawl of a Texas cowboy.

"Let me pay for your drinks darlin'."


	4. Chapter 4

**texts r in bold print u will knw what they r **

**bellas good side is italics**

**bellas bad side is in bold italics...**

**Hope you all enjoy remember i do not own the characters not all of them anyways they belong to mrs stephanie meyers.. the cabbie shaun is my own creation tho**

**Songs go the artists..**

**Now one to the story...**

Chapter 4: No record

I quickly threw the bartender another hundred. "No need I got it covered. Thanks anyway."

I knew that I couldn't seem to willing so I played off of my bitch card. I acted like I didn't want anything to do with him. I caught a lot of jumpers that way. I totally ignored him like he wasn't there and I took my last two shots. He still stood behind me and with a hand on my waist. I grabbed my Jack and slipped through the hole on the other side of me. I walked back to the VIP I knew he would follow me. I just acted like it didn't really matter. I quickly scanned the area and spotted Emmett talking to a couple of guys. He peeked at me but made no move to come over. He knew the routine keep an eye on me but don't approach unless signaled. Just as I sat down my phone went off.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life_

It was Carlisle. I sat down and opened my phone and watched as Jasper came and sat across from me. He had a smirk on his face.

"Hello" I had to make sure this went smooth.

"Bella, did you find him." I heard the tone in his voice something was wrong.

"Hey dad, yea I'm at the club. If you're calling to ask if I found your blue shirt yea it's in the clean hamper." Code for I got the guy and I'm safe.

"Ok good…Umm…" There was a long pause. It made me nerves. "Look I couldn't find anything on this guy but I want you to keep him close... Ok... I'm going to try to get to the bottom of this. Get a hotel room with him or something and then knock him out just don't let him out of your sights... Ok?" Wow that's different. Know I want to know what the hell is going on.

"Ok I will dad." It didn't bother me calling Carlisle dad he kind of took me in and helped me out.

"Get Emmett to call me so I can fill him in I can't get through to his phone for some reason." Well that's no good. I guess I'll have to improvise.

"Ok love you Bye." I hung the phone up. I glanced at Jasper and smiled. Guess it's an all-niter. Plan, get him shit faced then to a hotel room then keep an eye on him while he sleeps. First call Emmett. I had my plan. I pulled my phone out and tried to call Emmett but it went straight to his answering machine. Guess I'll have to make him known. I politely stood and looked at Jasper.

"Umm... If you will excuse me I need to tell my brother to call my dad." I started to walk past him when I felt him take my arm. He had it in his with a light grip and stood with me.

"How bout I come along? I don't want to let you out of my sight. Afraid you'll get away from me." he smiled a brilliant cocky smile. I shrugged and walked over to where Emmett was standing.

Emmett Instantly stiffened at the sight of Jasper. I gave him the look that I had crafted. Basically it told him to stand down and play it cool.

"Hey bro?" I called he smiled

"Yea sis what you need." he eyed Jasper behind me and scowled " and who's your new friend." Jasper was instantly beside me.

"Umm…" I couldn't say his name or anything because he hasn't told me it yet. I looked over at him. Jasper smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." Emmett reached out and shook his hand. If I knew Emmett like I knew I did he was probably squeezing the fuck out of Jasper's hand. "Emmett" was all he said. I glanced at Jasper to see if Emmett was intimidating him but he didn't even seem to notice Emmett's strength. They were having a starring contest. I was getting impatient. I wanted to continue my night if I had to keep watch of Jasper all night.

"Anyways…" I rolled my eyes at them both. "Bro Dad wants you to call him. Said he tried to call you but your phone wasn't working. I tried to it went to voicemail." Emmett pulled his phone out and I heard him growl.

"That's because it's dead. God damn it." he shoved his phone back in his pocket. "I'm going to run out to my truck and charge it. You need me call I'll have my phone on in the truck." I nodded and he was gone.

I turned my attention back to Jasper. Time to get this plan put into action.

"Want to buy me that drink now cowboy?" His smile grew at the nickname. He put his arm around my waist and led me to the bar. After flagging down the bartender he ordered his drink and mine, both where called Singapore slings. The drink was pretty good but I would rather have had my Jack and So-Co.

We were half way through our drinks when the silence between us was too much for Jasper and he started talking.

"So you never told me your name." shit forgot about that.

"Bella"

"Just Bella huh, you got a last name." I wasn't planning on telling him my last name. No one ever got that out of me.

"Yea I do but not one that you need to know." I downed the rest of my drink and decided it was about time to get out of here. There really was no point in getting a hotel I had a couple penthouse suites in some of the major hotels. I figured I'd see where he was staying and work from there. "So I think I'm about ready to get out of here how about you?" We were up out the door and in a taxi before I even had a chance to register what was happening.

"Where to folks." the cab driver spit out. He didn't seem too happy about working right now.

"The Lexington hotel" Jasper said in a strong voice. I smiled to myself I had a Penthouse at the Lexington and it was fully stocked with everything I need including a stash of guns and drugs in the closet in a safe. I grabbed my cell and texted Emmett

**Bro,**

**Going to Lexington ht keep phone handy for your room.**

**B.**

I put my phone on vibrate so when he text back no one would know. A little bit later I got the text back. Jasper eyed me and I smiled.

"Emmett likes to check on me." I shrugged smiled and read the text.

**B**

**Already got a room 3 floor 323**

**Bro**

I put my phone away and looked over at Jasper. I need more Oxy. I wonder if he smokes. I wonder if the driver smokes. I felt Jaspers hand come down on my thigh and he slid down in the seat and got comfy. I wonder if he was always like this with girls. I hope he didn't think I was a hooker or something. I leaned forward and read the name on the badge hanging from the Mirror of the taxi. Guy's name was Shaun. He reminded me of Vin Desiel kinda looked like him too from The Fast and The Furious. He was built nicely and had a shaved head dark hair and brown eyes. He looked kind of like a smoker and it never hurt to ask. I knew a lot of cops so it's not like I would get into trouble.

"Hey Shaun, can I call you that?" I asked sweetly. Jaspers hand tightened on my thigh but I ignored it because I was on a mission.

"Sure you can." he smiled at me from the side and I didn't miss the glance at my cleavage.

"You look like a smoker to me and I'm willing to share plus give you a nice big tip if you take a back road and let me smoke a blunt. I'm no cop but I guarantee you won't get in any trouble." I smiled and sat back reaching into my pocket and pulled out two Blunts but before I showed them I made sure there were no cameras in the car. There weren't so I pulled them out.

"Girl you just spoke my kind of language. I couldn't get any today." Yes now I could calm my nerves a little bit. I handed Shaun a blunt. I glanced at Jasper and he was looking at me with longing I smiled and lit my blunt took a hit then handed it to him.

"Are you sure?" He really just asked me that.

"I wouldn't have handed it to you if I didn't want you to smoke it." I watched as he took a big it, smiling to myself. I reached back in my bag and pulled out another blunt and sparked that to. Shaun looked at me in the rearview and smiled. I smiled back and sunk in the seat. Jaspers Hand started to rub circles on my thigh and it felt really good. So good that I closed my eyes and finished my blunt. I looked over to Jasper and he had just finished his too.

A little while later we were pulling up to the Hotel. I took out another 3 blunts plus a hundred and handed it to Shaun. I also pulled out a Business card with one of my cell numbers on it and my nickname B and that was it and handed it to him.

"If you ever find yourself out give me a call." I smiled and stepped out of the car. I saw Jasper hand him another Hundred and then get out of the car behind me.

We made our way into the hotel and I took out my key card from my purse. Jasper gave me a suspicions look.

"I just want to run up to my room and grab a few things. You can come to if you want then we can go to your room. Or we could go to your room then mine. I'm in the penthouse." I cocked my head waiting for an answer. He looked a little taken aback that I was in the same hotel as him.

"We will go to mine then yours. I tried to get the penthouse but they said one was purchased and the other was going through a renovation so I had to get a smaller suite." I laughed in my head. We walked to the elevators and made it to his floor. When we got to his room he grabbed his duffel and we went back to the elevators. I put my keycard in and hit the penthouse access button. We got inside and I made my way to the bed room. I needed an oxy and quick.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change." I looked over my shoulder and Jasper was watching my ass. I walked into the bedroom and shed my outfit and grabbed a white beater and a pair of cut off shorts that where way too short for public but I was feeling generous. I popped a couple oxy and put two more in a shot glass maybe I could get Jasper to take them. I walked out and Jasper was standing by the door in only Jeans and his boots.

"Hey cowboy you waiting for me" I asked in a sexy voice. I heard him growl deep in his chest as he looked me up and down. I know what he saw. Long tan legs, tight little ass, I have the perfect curves or so I'm told. Me with my long chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. While he was busy eyeing me up I did the same to him. He had honey blond hair that had a slight curl to it. Those smoky gray eyes that seeped strait to my soul, Broad shoulders and a finely chiseled chest, Tan. He was about 6'3 compared to my 5'6. He had jeans that hugged his perfect ass and legs that I would love to wrap my body around. I shook my head.

_**Thoughts like these are only for fantasies Bella.**_

_But he is so hot. And I would still be watching him._

_**He could be a criminal.**_

_And who isn't these days. I haven't had any in almost 8 months I need this._

Not always a good thing talking to myself. I looked back to his eyes and they were black with lust. This was going to be a hell of a night. I remembered the pills and handed them to him.

"There Oxy's if you want them. If not then set them on the bar I will probably want them later." I walked over to the bar and poured me a couple shots of So-Co. I pulled out two more shot glasses.

"You want some So-Co?" I looked behind me and Jasper was emptying the pills into his mouth. He nodded His head and I handed him one of the shots I had already poured. He took the shot like a man. Emmett never could he always made a face. I poured 4 more shots downed three and gave Jasper one. He glared at me for a minute. I laughed and poured two more shots for him. He down them quickly but not faster than it took me to pour two glasses of jack.

"You don't have a problem with Jack do you. I might have something else like a beer or something. If anything room service has beer." I walked over to the phone and picked up the menu.

"No I'm good with that but I wouldn't mind something to snack on." That sounded pretty good to me.

"What do you want I'll call down?" I looked at him and he was eyeing me like food.

"What I want to eat isn't on the menu but get me a burger and fries and I'll deal with that." for some reason I turned red and the way he said that made my panties wet. I collected myself and picked up the phone. Never taking my eyes off of Jasper I told the lady on the phone my order and told them to just set it right inside the door. I walked back to the bar and downed my glass of Jack. I went to pour another glass and Jasper spun me around and his Lips where on mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It felt like there was an electric current running through us.


	5. Chapter 5

**texts r in bold print u will knw what they r **

**bellas good side is italics**

**bellas bad side is in bold italics...**

**Hope you all enjoy remember i do not own the characters not all of them anyways they belong to mrs stephanie meyers.. the cabbie shaun is my own creation tho**

**Songs go the artists..**

**Now one to the story...**

Chapter 5: Heat

Previously:

_ "What I want to eat isn't on the menu but get me a burger and fries and I'll deal with that." for some reason I turned red and the way he said that made my panties wet. I collected myself and picked up the phone. Never taking my eyes off of Jasper I told the lady on the phone my order and told them to just set it right inside the door. I walked back to the bar and downed my glass of Jack. I went to pour another glass and Jasper spun me around and his Lips where on mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It felt like there was an electric current running through us._

His hands found my waist and he lifted me up onto the bar sliding me to the edge so he could get between my legs. My hands went into his hair as his lips traveled down my neck and across my collarbone. His hands traveled up my thighs spreading them wider so he could get closer. His hands continued up under my beater, up my stomach and to my breasts where he squeezed them. He grinded his hard member against my moist and throbbing core.

I wrapped my legs around him trying to get him closer to where I needed him. My body was on fire with need. His lips found mine again before he pulled my shirt over my head. My back arched as I felt his cock grow harder in his pants. His eyes racked over me has his hands followed the path his eyes took. I watched him lick his lips as he zeroed in on my breast. His hands squeezed them again as he uncovered them to spill over the top of my black lace bra. His eyes locked with mine as he leaned in and licked my right nipple.

I moaned out in want as he growled with need. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and bit down on it slightly causing me to moan again. My hands found his dirty golden locks again and I pulled it slightly. He growled and switched to my left nipple to give it equal attention. He was driving me crazy and I needed more. I need to feel him. My hands went to his pants and I started to unbutton them as he unsnapped my bra. I soon found that he was commando as I slide his pants down to his ankles.

"Fuck," I moaned out as I saw what he was working with. He groaned as I gripped it in my hand. He was as hard as a rock already.

_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me._

"Fucking hell" I moaned as I heard my phone ringing. I pushed Jasper slightly so I could reach for my phone. Whoever was calling me at 12:30 at night was going to get the tongue lashing of a life time.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

_Interrupting my sex time, now I'm going to need to smoke again._

"Umm, Bella? Its Shaun the cabbie." He sounded scared, crap.

"Yea Shaun what do you need?" I said at a normal tone. I slide off of the counter and smiled at Jasper as I walked to the safe on the wall and opened it. There was nothing in there except my small stash. Everything else was in my room in the closet safe. I grabbed my pill bottle and a couple of blunts and walked back over to the couch to sit down all the while listening to Shaun talk.

"Someone got into my cab after you left. I didn't know who he was but I just wanted to warn you. He was asking a lot of questions. I told him I just dropped you off and that was it." He said.

I stopped moving when he said that. I watched Jasper come over to me with the food from room service. He had a worried look on his face when he sat down.

"What did he look like?" I asked watching Jasper as he watched me.

"Umm, I wasn't really paying much attention but he had green eyes and blond hair cut into a fade."

"Thanks Shaun you hear anything else or you need me for anything don't hesitate to call me or text me."

"Cool, that's what's up. Thanks babe. Oh and the same goes on this end save my number if you need anything call me. I don't know why but I feel brotherly love for you girl so if you need some muscle get at me." He spoke with conviction. I don't trust many people but for some reason I felt like I could trust him.

"Good lookin out then bro. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright sis later."

I hung up after I heard his goodbye. Jasper was looking at me with a weird expression. I got up and walked to the bar and got two glasses and grabbed the Jack. I walked back to the couch and sat down next to Jasper who for some reason was still looking at me with that look on his face. I poured jack into both of our glasses before speaking my mind.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked grabbing my pill bottle and popping another four oxy's and downed my glass of jack.

"You just surprise me that's all." He said as he took a drink of his jack.

"And how do I surprise you." I scoffed as I relaxed into the couch and light a blunt. I needed something to mellow me out. On the outside I seemed to be as cool and collected as a cucumber. On the inside though, I was raging war with myself. Part of me wanted to go find James because I knew it was him that asked Shaun all those Questions. Another part of me though needed to stay here and keep an eye on my mark.

_I can't let Carlisle down._

**_Carlisle will understand besides we don't even know if this guy did anything wrong. Hello no record. Something strange is going on with this mark._**

_I still have a job to do though._

**_Fine but it's your fucking funeral dumbass._**

"Bella?" Jasper asked. It took me a minute to realize he was trying to talk to me. I handed him the blunt and explained myself for some reason.

"Sorry I was lost in thought. Sometimes my mind just gets away from me." I stated. I breathed in deeply pushed everything aside and smiled my best fake smile. "Please continue."


	6. Chapter 6

**texts r in bold print u will knw what they r **

**bellas good side is italics**

**bellas bad side is in bold italics...**

**Hope you all enjoy remember i do not own the characters not all of them anyways they belong to mrs stephanie meyers.. the cabbie shaun is my own creation tho**

**Songs go the artists..**

**Now one to the story...**

Chapter 6: Something Fishy

_"Sorry I was lost in thought. Sometimes my mind just gets away from me." I stated. I breathed in deeply pushed everything aside and smiled my best fake smile. "Please continue."_

"I was saying that I have never seen anyone trust someone so quick that's why you surprise me. What was goin on anyway?" Jasper repeated looking at me with worry.

"Oh nothing just one of my _friends_" I sneered the word "was looking for me. Shaun just decided to give me a heads up is all." I got up and walked toward the bar to get a couple shots of . I poured four shots out and walked back to the couch and sat down. I took notice that my glass of jack was slightly clouded. Wouldn't have noticed it if I was anyone else.

I downed my two shot quickly and sat back to relax. My thoughts traveled to the glass of jack in front of me. The cloudiness had dissipated so the drink was clear again. Why would he be trying to drug me and did I really give off the easy vibe or something. I looked at Jasper and he seemed to be deep in thought while he was looking at my glass as well. Maybe he didn't want to do what he did. Suddenly my phone vibrated on my side. It was a text message I opened it up and read it.

**Bella,**

**No Info. Something is wrong. ABORT. **

**Carlisle**

I looked over to see Jasper grimace at his phone. He lifted his head and looked at me and then smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I decided to see what his plan was and picked up my glass and went to take a drink when he snatched it out of my hand and kissed me. The glass fell to the floor as his hands wrapped around my hips to pull me closer to him. I kissed him back and allowed his tongue to slide into my mouth. His tongue danced with mine. As the need to breath arose he moved to my head falling back to allow him access.

"Bedroom" I breathed out with a soft moan. My body was on fire again wanting and needing his touch but my head was forming a plan to find out what was going on.

He picked me up easily and I wrapped my legs around him while he carried us to my room. I kissed along his neck as he dropped us onto the bed. I was on top straddling his lap. I could feel his member throbbing in his jeans. I kissed down his chest while his hands rubbed my hips and moved my way back up to his neck. He growled when I didn't go where he wanted me to go. I moved to his ear and started to whisper in it.

"Do you want me to dance for you cowboy?" I asked biting his ear lightly earning me a deep moan.

"Yea darlin dance for me."

I slide down his body nipping and licking as I went. I stood up and walked to my radio and turned it on while grabbing my handcuffs. I turned around as the music started softly and swayed my hips. I started dancing toward Jasper very slowly. When I got in front of him I pushed the handcuffs into his chest.

"Attach yourself to the head board cowboy." I demanded. I smirked when he scooted back and attached himself to the bed, his eyes never leaving mine. I started to dance again removing my top and shorts slowly. I then crawled onto the bed and up jaspers body. I straddled his waist as my hands roamed his chest. I let my hands travel up his arms to check the restraints he was in. They were tight enough to where he couldn't get loose. He fell right into my trap.

"So cowboy why did you try to drug me then back out at the last minute." I asked sweetly. I saw his eyes get wide for a split second before he composed himself.

"I don't know what you mean sweetheart." He lied. I hated it when people lied to me it pissed me off. I got up off him and walked over to my dresser. He wants to play hard ball, I'll play hard ball. I opened my dresser drawer and ran my hand over some of my toys.

"So that's how we are going to play? Okay, we can play it like that. You won't like it though." I smirked as I heard him gulp loudly and my hand rested on my leather whip.

**_This will do just fine, for now anyways._**

I walked back over to the bed and again straddled him. I ran the whip over his hard chest. I looked into his eyes and gave him my puppy dog eyes full force with pout and all.

"Please answer my question and I promise I won't hurt you." I said sweetly

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied again.

My whip came down hard on his right nipple it instantly hardened and I felt his dick grow hard under me. He groaned and bit at his lip while his hips bucked up into my core.

"I don't like being lied too cowboy" I growled "now you can keep lying to me and I can keep hurting you till there is no more pleasure or you can tell me what I want to know." I said as sweetly as I could.

He looked at me. Deep into my eyes and I watched has his face changed. He completely stopped all emotion from showing on his face. I smiled down at him cuz I knew what he was doing. He wasn't planning on telling me what I wanted to know.

**_Oh this will be fun._**

I chuckled and got up. I walked to my dresser and grabbed the scissors that was sitting there. I turned to Jasper and snipped at the air a couple times. I caught him swallow down a gulp. I walked to the end of the bed and removed his boots then stated to cut the sides of his jeans. I could have just removed them but this was way more fun. I cut up one side then down the other side. Then I yanked the pants away from his perfectly sculpted body.

He watched me with caution as I licked up his leg. If it was possible his dick got even harder and I swear it was pulsing. After I licked up his body I got up off the bed. I picked my whip up off the bed and smirked at him.

"Still won't tell me what I want to know?" I asked. Jasper didn't make a sound. So I brought the whip down on his nut sack for a quick sting. Jasper moaned loudly and threw his head back. Still he didn't say a word.

**_Guess we need to work a little harder. Time for more toys then._**

**Hope you guys injoyed this chapter. There is more to come. Im working on it. You love what Bella has planned for Jasper In the next Chaper. thanks for the reviews. i love hearing your guys feed back. good bad i dont care. remember all mistakes are my own. i have no beta reader.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok readers beware.. this chapter is all sexual with a lil lemony goodness.. if you are under 18 DO NOT READ IT.. if u are against sexual torture then please move on as well. it is rated M for major reasons.**

**bellas good side is italics**

**bellas bad side is in bold italics...**

**Hope you all enjoy remember i do not own the characters not all of them anyways they belong to mrs stephanie meyers.. the cabbie shaun is my own creation tho**

**Now one to the story...**

Chapter 7: sweet torture

I walked over to my open dresser drawer and pulled out more toys to play with. My trusty cattle prod would work nicely. I also pulled out a blind fold, a couple vibrating cock rings, a couple of the vibrating nipple clamps, my black magic 7 ribbed vibrator. I grabbed the blind fold and made my way over to the bed.

**_We will have him screaming before the night is through._**

I crawled up the bed licking and biting him as I went till I got to his face. I slide the blindfold into place and then licked up his face. I giggled as I got off the bed. I heard him whimper as I placed the nipple claps on him.

"Tell me why you tried to drug me and then backed out." I asked sweetly as I ran my hand up and down his chest while I straddled his hips. He was as hard as a rock and only getting harder. He didn't speak though.

_He is strong _

**_Then we will have fun breaking him_**

I smiled to myself as I turned on the nipple claps. The buzzing noise was soothing. If it was possible Jasper got even harder. I had plans and ways to get him to talk. I let him sit for a minute before I moved down his legs and slid a cock ring into place. Turning it on as high as it would go. I watched Jasper as he twitched and moaned on the bed. I knew he was getting close.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" I whispered in his ear before licking it. Still he didn't talk. I took the cattle prod and put it on a low setting. "This might hurt a little." Then I shocked him on the side.

"OW fuck" jasper yelled. I chuckled darkly

"It only gets worse, now talk." I demanded. He bit down on his bottom lip and I saw his dick get harder and twitch. He still didn't talk. "Suit yourself." I turned it up a notch and shocked him again in the leg.

"Fuck" he yelled again.

"The next one goes on your balls, now fuckin talk. Why did you try to drug me and then back the fuck out?" I growled

He still was holdin his tongue. So I turned the notch up right by his ear. He flinched and pulled on his cuffs. I hit the button and it zapped the air right by his shaft. He jumped. This is why I blind folded him it makes you nervous when you can't see what is going on.

"Still not talking? Ok I'm going to count down from 5 that means you have 5 seconds to decide if you want to be able to get it up the rest of your life." I spoke with determination and finality as I counted "5…4…3…2….."

"Wa wa wa wa wait, ok ok I'll talk. Just don't fuckin shock me again that shit hurts." He rushed out. I moved the prod away and smirked.

"Then talk and maybe I'll consider letting you go." I reached over him and turned off the vibrations but did not remove them.

"I was just doing what I was paid to do." He spoke softly.

"What were you suppose to do?" I asked with hardness in my voice.

"I was supposed to get you to come home with me then drug you and leave after you passed out." He said and let his chin fall to your chest.

"Why didn't you?" I asked softly.

"Because it didn't feel right." He whispered.

"Tell me who paid you" I asked

"My boss, He said that a guy called him and said a bounty hunter arrested him and she stole his credit cards and shit. That he tried catching her but she always seen him comin. That all we had to do was knock her out and he would come in and do the rest with the cops."

**_Cleaver_**

"What was the guy's name?" I asked as I processed all of what he said.

"I don't know his first name. All I know is my boss called him Mr. Hunter." He said.

"Who's your boss?" I said softly. I reached over and removed the blindfold. Jasper blinked a few times then looked at me. I held soft eyes so he would see I meant no harm and so he would tell me who his boss was. If it was who I thought it was then I was goin to have to call Carlisle. Someone is getting beat down I know that much.

"Aro" he growled. Guess he is a little pissed at his boss to then.

"Ok now I'm going to remove this stuff and then untie you. Once you are untied get dressed and walk away. You tell your boss that when I get ahold of his ass he is goin to be beggin me to stop." I growled

I took off the ring and the clamps then undid his hands. As soon as he was free his hands went around me and crush me to his body. His lips were on mine before I had time to think about stopping him. As soon as my mind caught up with me I stopped kissing him, _when did I start kissin him_, and tried to push him away. As soon as I got myself slightly free from him I slapped him right across the face.

"What the fuck are you doin." I yelled. No sooner than that left my mouth that I found myself on the bed with Jasper on top of me holding me down. His eyes narrowed at me.

"I want you. You got me all horny and I want my release." He growled at me. "Besides I am not leaving you here alone."

**_Well now I'm wet. Damn that was a sexy growl._**

Before I had a chance to reply his lips where on mine again. I couldn't help it that I kissed him back. His lips where so addicting. Soon enough we needed to breath and his lips kissed down my neck and shoulders. His hands gripped my wrists above my head tightly as he found my hardened nipple and started to lick, nibble and suck on it. I was in heaven my whole body was running on overload. When he switched nipples I heard a click then felt his hands run down my arms. The cold steel of the cuffs now around my wrists.

_Shit when did he do that_

**_When u were busy watching him suck on your tits_**

_Fuck I'm in trouble_

**_Yea good trouble just Enjoy it you got a spear behind the headboard remember_**

Before I had time to think about unlocking myself, his tongue was licking under the waist band of my underwear. His hands squeezed me breast then traveled down my body and hooked into my panties. He licked and kissed his way down my legs as he removed them from my body. I watched his hand reach for the scissors and then my bra was gone and he was kissing my inner thighs. His eyes watched mine as his fingers found my heaven. He spread my folds open and licked my clit in one long stroke.

"Oh fuck" I moaned. My hands pulling at the cuffs attached to my wrists.

His fingers found my hot entrance and his mouth attached to my clit. He sucked hard as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. Still watching me as I moaned and withered on the bed. He moaned around me and I could feel myself about to fall. The coil wrapped so tight it was almost pain full. Just as I was about to fall everything stopped. My eyes snapped open and I see him sitting on his heels smirking at me with my black magic 7 ribbed vibrator in his hands. He twisted it around a couple times in his fingers before turning it on. The buzz was fast so he must have it on a high setting.

"Where you goin to use this on me." he asked

"Yes if you wouldn't have talked." I wasn't goin to lie about it. I was actually goin to use it before the prod but I changed my mind at the last minute.

I didn't have time to think before I shoved it into my pussy and pumped it in and out a few times before leaving it in and pulling my legs together so it wouldn't come out. I moaned loudly as it hit my g-spot. Jasper crawled up my body and straddled my chest his very hard dick right in my face. I watched him stroke it a couple times. I moaned loud making my mouth form and O shape. As soon as my mouth opened he shoved his dick into my mouth making me suck it. He fucked my face but never enough to make me gag. Just as the coil in my stomach was about to snap everything stopped again but not for long as Jasper was on top of me and slammed into me hard and fast. We both moaned loudly. He felt so good moving inside of me. He fit to me perfectly. I needed to touch him so I reached for the spare cuff key and let myself loss. My hands goin to his hair, pulling him to me for a deep kiss. His movement never stopped our moans only increased. Wrapping my legs around him made him drive into me deeper.

"Oh fuck yes…. Harder…" he dove harder and deeper with each thrust of his hips. I was so close the coil was so tight.

"Cum for me baby" he growled in my ear as he sucked hard on my neck. That was all I needed I came and I came hard. My walls tightening around him made him follow me almost instantly.

Our breathing was heavy and fast. My heart beating quickly as his body lad on mine before he rolled to the side taking me with him and holding me tightly to his body. As I let my body calm down I found that he passed out. I looked at him and smiled despite myself. For some reason I felt drawn to him.

I shook my head quickly to dispel the thoughts that where threating to break free and slowly slide out of his grip. He growled lightly but didn't wake up. I needed to call Carlisle and find out what the hell was going on.

**Let me know what you all think.. good or bad it dont matter.. remember all mistakes are my own..**


End file.
